


Exist for Love

by Adalines_fifth



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Cheating, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Makeup, Messy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adalines_fifth/pseuds/Adalines_fifth
Summary: My take on the events after Harper tells Abby she needs space. What if something else happened when Riley and Abby went shopping for the white elephant gift?Similar story: "I think I better go"
Relationships: Abby Holland/Riley Johnson, Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

"I...j-just feel like we need some space" said Harper from her spot in the bed.

Abby felt like her stomach dropped to her knees. She immediately felt weak and sick. 

"You need space?" said Abby, it was more of a statement than a question. "Okay." She said as she turned around and basically ran out the door.

She vaguely registered Harper's mother standing at the edge of the door, she just wanted to leave as fast as humanly possible.

Abby walked into the room and began to pack a bag quickly, she shoved the clothes harshly into her duffle bag she could feel hot tears run down her cheeks. She furiously wiped them away with the sleeves of shirt. She could feel her lip quivering as she tried to steel her emotions.

Abby swallowed hard as she tried to unknot her throat, she then took out her phone and dialed that strangely comforting new number. She brought the phone up as she steadied her breaths, after the second ring she hears the friendly voice on the other side.

"Hello, there." Said the voice on the other side.

"Hey, are you busy today?" Asked Abby keeping her voice free from any emotion.  
_

Harper watched as Jane excitedly asked the liquor clerk about their wines. 

Her mind couldn't be less worried about wine right now, she couldn't stand the feeling of dread that settled in her chest after Abby walked out of her room in ther morning.

She was being stupid, she's been stressed about having to be her parents child for display and having to act in front of everyone. She lashed out Abby for all the wrong reason and at the wrong damn moment.

Harper sighed loudly as she kept replaying all the ways she's been fucking up over and over again.

"If you don't like my choices you can pick, Harper." Said Jane pulling Harper out of her thoughts.

Harper shook her head as she tried to search for context. 

"What? What are you talking about?" Asked Harper looking at Jane completely lost.

"You were sighing exasperatedly..." Said Jane cautiously as she nervously side eyed the cashier.

"N-No I was just thinking..." said Harper waving her hand dismissing Jane's observation. She walked over to the windows where she took her phone out and began to type in a text.

(H): "Hey. I'm really sorry about earlier. Can we talk after the party? I love you."

Harper nervously nibbles on her thumb nail as she waited for Abby to reply. She stared at the screen. She then watched as a message from Abby popped up.

(Ab):"Okay then."

Harper looked at the missing 'I love you too', she felt her heart clench in her chest. She felt her throat begin to tighten in fear. She brought a hand up to her throat, she looked down at the text with worry settling in her stomach.

Her eyes registered a familiar hair from her peripherals and instinctively looked up. She was confused for a moment to see Abby in town, she looked like she was having the time of her life. Her eyes then landed on the woman who was hanging onto her shoulder, laughing. She felt panic and anger ignite in her chest when she saw Abby laughing along with Riley.

Harper's legs moved to their on accord, she turned to head out the door but felt a huff of air push out of her as she collided with something.

Then the box fell...

-

Abby glanced at the car's clock as they pulled up to the Caldwell's home, it was 6:45 and the party start at 7 sharp. 

"Don't worry, you still have 15 minutes to get ready." Said Riley playfully from the drivers seat as she unbuckled herself.

Abby just smiled at her, not wanting to give away that she was really just nervous about having to talk to Harper.

"You alright?" Asked Riley placing a warm hand over Abby's catching her by surprise. She was very warm.

"Y-Yeah." Said Abby unconvincingly, she grimaced internally.

"Come on, what's going on?" Asked Riley she just gave a very warm prescence and Abby wanted to just burst.

Riley watch as Abby opened her mouth and then just burst into tears. She covered her face with her hands as she sobbed quietly into her hands. Riley was immediately concerned and carefully placed a hand on Abby's back rubbing her soothingly.

"You don't have to talk, if you don't want to." Said Riley trying to help the woman.

"I-I'm so sorry." Said Abby looking up at Riley wiping away the tears embarrassed. She felt stupid, but it was the first time someone had worried about her since she got there. 

"Hey. Hey. Hey, no. There's nothing to be sorry about." Said Riley looking into Abby's eyes as she gently wiped away the tears falling down Abby's cheeks. The moment shifted when Riley's fingers lingered too long as she continued to stroke her cheek, Riley then leaned forward slowly. Abby swallowed nervously as she began to realize what was happening. 

Abby blinked up at Riley as the air around them became thick with something dangerous.

Riley's eyes snapped down at Abby's lips and Abby mirrored the look, but before she could look at her lips Riley had leaned over and caught Abby's in a hard kiss.

\- 

Harper sat in her room with her phone in hand, her foot bouced up and down nervously. She glanced at the time, it was 6:54. She rolled her eyes as she felt a wave of nervousness crash over her.

Suddenly the door to her room swung open revealing her mother with a robe still on.

"Harper! Good, I found you!" Shouted her mother as she grabbed her chest dramatically. "I need you to go check if I left my Ipad in the car, the guest are almost here and I haven't put the dress on." Said her mother as she pulled some clips from her hair.

"Yeah, sure." Said Harper quickly running down stairs and grabbing her coat before walking out.

Harper looked down at her phone to see no new notifications. She sighed annoyed, she then placed her phone on her pocket as she tried to push Abby out of her head for a bit. Harper then noticed a car across the street as she headed towards her mother's car. When she got closer she noticed it was Riley and Abby who were inside. Harper couldn't stop herself from going forward and getting a closer look, when they became clearer she saw Riley touching Abby's face. It wasn't friendly.

Harper felt the anger she had felt earlier multiplied by a thousand. She was about to march over there till she saw Riley swoop in quickly and kiss Abby. Harper sucked in a breath like someone had sucker punched her when she watched Abby pull Riley into a deeper kiss.


	2. Harmless

Harper locked herself in the bathroom as she hyperventilated, she felt her nose tingling and everything around her began to suffocate her. She closed her eyes as she she tried to push the image of Abby kissing Riley passionately.

Harper needed to talk to Abby, but she couldn't right now. She knew her parents were waiting for her to parade in front of everyone.

Harper stood on shaky legs as she looked in the mirror, her eyes were red from tears and some of her make up was smudged. Harper closed her eyes as she tried to take deep calming breaths only to have her heart begin to race as soon as she stopped controlling her breathing.

Harper needed to get under control quick, after a beat she pulled the mirror forward looking through the cabinet behind it. She began to look through the pill bottles trying to get something for her nerves. She found a bottle with the name alprazolam on it.

Harper took out the little pill and broke off the last segment, she popped the other three segments in her mouth and washed them down with some water from the tap.

Harper waited for a few minutes in the bathroom till she started to feel her senses become fuzzy.

-

Harper began to make her way down the stairs, she felt drunk as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes immediately landed on both Abby and Riley standing next to each other, she moved sluggishly through the crowd her eyes on the women like a lion stalking it's food.

She watched Riley pluck the drink out of Abby's hand and take swig of it. Her brow twitched up almost imperceptibly at her ex's actions, it made Harper's blood boil to see Riley treat Abby like she was hers. Harper headed towards the drinks table near the dining room not ever taking her eyes off the two.

The pill had lowered her inhibitons, maybe that wasn't the wisest choice right now. In a mote sober state she probably would've igbored them both.

Harper poured herself a glass of whiskey and sipped from it, as she watched both women talk into each other's ears laughing and giggling. It made her hot, she could feel her cheeks were red.

-

Abby scanned over the crowd searching for Harper, after she glanced over her shoulder almost behind her she saw Harper standing alone.

Abby turned her body to face Harper, she however noticed that Harper wasn't looking at her at all. She followed Harper's eyes, she was staring at Riley...she was pissed off staring at Riley.

When Abby looked back at Harper she saw blue eyes staring right back. She could see Harper's jaw muscle clench as they looked at each other, Harper held her gaze as she brought her drink up to her lips and shot it back. She then looked between her and Riley, despite the distance Abby could see her chest puff up.

Abby could see that the anger was directed to both of them. She looked at Riley as if looking for an answer, it was at that moment that Abby realized in horror that Harper must know about the kiss.

Abby's panicked eyes snapped back to where Harper stood as she took a step away from Riley, but she found an empty spot where Harper had stood a moment ago.

"Excuse me, I have to..." Said Abby absentmindedly as she began to walk away from Riley. She then began to look through the rooms for any signs of Harper.

After a few minutes of searching she spotted Harper over with her dad talking to some people.

She looked at Harper's demeanor, she was smiling with her mollars and her back was rigid. Her eyes looked predatory, like she was ready to tear into anyone. People could mistake the fact that her pupils were darker because of the lighting, when that was far from reality.

Abby wanted to get her attention, but she knew that she could very well be pretending to not see her. That is until she saw her glance towards her, she watched her do the double take as she registered that she was there.

Abby's face turned quickly into deer in headlights as she watched Harper's eyes squint imperceptibly at her. She then looked back at the people who were currently speaking to her and continued to flow through conversations with no effort.

Abby stood leaning by a door frame watching Harper weave through different groups of people along her father's side. She'd get a scorching look from Harper whenever their eyes met. After a while Abby decided to grab a drink, she could still keep her eyes on Harper as she made her way to the table.

Abby didn't see Riley stand next to her as she fixed herself a drink, she met Harper's gaze which immediately focused on something next to her. She watched as Harper sucked in her cheeks (something she did when she was upset), she then rolled her eyes and shook her head is disbelief and sipped on her champagne looking away from Abby.

"You okay?" Asked Riley from behind Abby.

Abby looked back surprised having forgotten she'd left Riley alone earlier.

"Y-yeah. Yeah." Said Abby quickly, but the slight tremor in her voice and her quick breaths indicated the opposite.

"You know I'm a doctor, right?" Said Riley teasingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Look, I'm sorry. I think Harper knows something, she's pissed off." Said Abby as she looked at the shaky drink in her hands.

"I see..." Said Riley, her tone becoming more serious. Abby looked up at her and saw she was somewhat disappointed.

"I really liked hanging out with you, you're interesting and very nice." Said Abby placing a hand over Riley's arm making her look up at her. She then looked over her shoulder and watched as Harper headed towards the kitchen. /p>

"You've got my number, just call me if you ever... need a friend." Said Riley understandingly. "I should leave before Harper decides to stab me." Said Riley making them both laugh a bit, she winked at Abby before heading towards the coat rack.

Abby turned around and began to walk to the kitchen backdoor where she saw Harper last heading. She couldn't help the to feel a bit unsettled after leaving Riley like that, specially after they had kissed. She'd have to talk to her later, she couldn't be like that with her.

-

Harper had walked out to the backyard, she sat out in the freezing cold night, she needed to calm down. The pill was just pushing away her ability to filter certain things. She could still feel the burning in her chest, the image of Abby kissing Riley back was burned in her brain.

She couldn't stay in there to see Abby holding her arm and Riley looking at her, wanting her.

Harper grunted frustrated as she tried to clear her head, but then came the memory of moments earlier when Abby and Riley were huddled up together at the party and she began to feel her heart race in her chest. She could see Riley taking Abby's drink like she knew her well, sipping from her glass.

She was trying to remain calm, but she could feel her control slipping away like sand throught her hands.

Harper felt her anger flare and she smashed the glass she had held in her hand against her father's shed. She huffed the cool air as she felt some of the anger that bubbled in her chest settle down a bit.

"Harper?" Said Abby carefully from somewhere behind her. Harper took in a deep breath as she prepared herself to face Abby.  
-

Abby stepped out into the cold, she looked around and saw Harper stand up near the garden, she must've been sitting on the edge of the garden. Abby closed the door softly not wanting to alert any of the Caldwell's that they were in the back, she needed to talk to Harper.

Abby began to walk to Harper, but was stopped in her tracks when saw Harper smash something against the shed. It was so quick that Abby didn't even see what it was.

"Harper?" Asked Abby softly, it wasn't like Harper to break things. She watched as Harper kept her back turned for a beat and then she turned to face her. 

Abby could see the anger and hurt on her face, she could see there were tears in her eyes.

"Harper, can we talk?" Asked Abby walking over to Harper cautiously, not wanting to upset her further. Abby knew that Harper must've seen her and Riley.

Harper just took in a shuddering breath as she looked at her with a deep scowl and tears brimming her eyes. Abby decided to keep a bit of space, she knew Harper was hurt.

"I saw you." Said Harper, she didn't need to say it explicitly.


End file.
